


Old Fashion

by fab_fan



Series: MFS Week [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finally, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: Raelle snorted, “Abi’s plan had us at some fancy mansion with hundreds of guests and fancy silverware that was actually made of silver. This was all my fiancee.”Anacostia took a step back, eyeing her work. She caught the somehow still able to grow smile widen on Raelle’s face, “What?”Raelle giddily replied, “She’s going to be my wife. I can say wife now.”Anacostia sighed, but a smile hinted at the corner of her lips, “That is correct, Collar. If we ever get you down the aisle.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: MFS Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807099
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	Old Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Day 2: Stupid Tradition (Found Family) for MFS Week.

Raelle fiddled with the collar of her uniform, unbuttoning and re-buttoning it, rubbing her sleeve against the brass to make it shine just that little bit more, straightening the wool so it stood stiff against her neck.

It started itching like crazy.

Feeling choked, she immediately reached back around to loosen the coat’s grip, plunging her fingers in the small space between her neck and collar, tugging at it anxiously. With a roll of her shoulders, she tugged at the ends of her sleeves. She unconsciously bounced on the balls of her feet, more like a civilian puppy on Christmas morning than a decorated respected captain in the US Army. 

Today was the day.

Finally.

Her fingers flexed at her sides, and she wondered if she should repolish her boots.

Or find out where Byron went with that flask.

“If you mess up that uniform anymore than you already have, I will have you on guard duty for the next month, captain or no captain.”

Raelle glanced over toward the door where Anacostia stood, arms crossed and unamused frown on her face.

“Have to wait till after the honeymoon, Colonel.” Raelle grinned, her smile so wide it was a wonder it didn’t hurt.

Anacostia fought to not roll her eyes, “We shall see if you even make it that far, Collar.”

“Still might elope.” she brushed her shoulders clean of nonexistent dust.

“And cause Bellweather to have a fit because of all the time she spent planning this?” Anacostia uncrossed her arms and moved toward the younger witch. She batted Raelle’s hands away and straightened her uniform, smoothing down her sash and double checking the placement and spacing of her medals and pins. 

Raelle snorted, “Abi’s plan had us at some fancy mansion with hundreds of guests and fancy silverware that was actually made of silver. This was all my fiancee.”

Anacostia took a step back, eyeing her work. She caught the somehow still able to grow smile widen on Raelle’s face, “What?”

Raelle giddily replied, “She’s going to be my wife. I can say _wife_ now.”

Anacostia sighed, but a smile hinted at the corner of her lips, “That is correct, Collar. If we ever get you down the aisle.”

Raelle beamed, “My wife.” Her eyes shot to Anacostia’s, “Have you seen her? How is she? Shouldn’t you be with Scylla?”

“Slow down.” Anacostia ordered. “I will check on Ramshorn once I decide you are not going to get yourself into any more trouble.”

“I’m marrying trouble.” A cheeky wink.

“Don’t I know it.”

Raelle wiped her palms on her trousers, “Is it time, yet?”

“In a moment.” Anacostia’s gaze was soft, “Are you sure about this?”

“Are you kidding?” Raelle scoffed, “I’m marrying Scylla.” Her face lit up, and a sense of awe weaved into her tone, “ _I’m marrying Scylla_.”

Anacostia patted her shoulder, “You are.”

Raelle touched the ends of her sleeves, “I look ok?”

“At attention, soldier!”

Raelle instantly snapped into form, shoulders back, boots clicking. 

Anacostia looked her up and down, “Why you couldn’t look this cleaned up for your own promotions, I’ll never know.”

“Wasn’t tryin’ to impress my wife.”

There was a quick knock against the wood of the doorframe. Edwin Collar’s head popped around followed by the rest of him, best suit ironed and flower pinned to his chest, “Time to go, kiddo.”

“Alright,” Anacostia shook her head, “Keep your head up, Collar. Eyes forward. Make us proud.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle nodded, excitement palpable. 

Anacostia gave her one more look before turning and leaving, catching Edwin’s delighted smile on the way.

“You good, kid?” he asked, stepping into the room.

“Yeah. Yeah, Pop.” Raelle ran her palms down her sides, “Let’s go.”

He held out an arm, “Let’s get you married.”

“I’m getting married. To Scylla.” she grabbed his elbow.

“Yep, and I heard she’s quite the looker today.”

Raelle’s head whipped to the side, “You seen her?”

“Don’t need to. Talk of the party, kiddo. She’s goin’ knock your socks off.”

Raelle licked her lips, “Prettiest gal around.”

Edwin patted her hand as they made their way through the house, “Sure is, kid. You don’t look too bad, yourself, though.”

“Glory got it dry cleaned twice for me.”

He whistled playfully.

Raelle blushed but found herself preening a bit.

They reached the door leading outside, the pathway clear and guests standing at the ready. He paused, glancing at the large sweeping oak tree where the matrimonialist would stand with the happy couple at the end of the journey before turning to his daughter, “Alright, time for me to be a dad real quick. You sure about this?”

“More than anything.” she spoke with such conviction no one could refute it.

“You remember what you’re supposed to say?”

“I do.”

“Correct.” he winked. “Ring?”

The ring.

Her eyes widened.

She rapidly started patting her pockets with her free hand.

She couldn’t feel it.

Oh no.

Where was the ring?

She couldn't get married without the ring.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Raelle began to panic. 

How could she have lost the ring!

Her breath came in rapid dizzying gasps.

“Calm down, shitbird.” Abigail appeared, small golden band in hand, “I took it for safekeeping. Clearly, a good choice.” She held it out, “Cleaned and polished.”

“Oh, thank the goddess.” Raelle eagerly grabbed it, chest heaving.

Abigail rolled her eyes, “How did you even pass Basic?”

“My girlfriend told me to.” Raelle inspected the ring.

“Are you going to faint? Do I need to get a paper bag?”

“Shut up.” Raelle shoved the ring in her pocket. Then she patted it to double check it was still there. 

“Whatever, Shitbird.”

Raelle exhaled, letting the moment of pure fear drift away, “Thank you, Abs.”

“Anytime. Unit Unity, right?” Abigail touched her shoulder, “Let’s get you married before you do something else.”

Raelle nodded.

Abigail squeezed lightly before stepping around her, “See you afterward. Don’t trip.”

“Why does everyone think I’m going to trip?” Raelle muttered.

Edwin chuckled, “No idea, Rae.”

Music started playing.

Raelle jumped into perfect posture. 

Edwin gave her hand one more pat as they watched the guests begin to stroll down the path in pairs, polite smiles in place and steps in time with the tune.

Wow.

It was actually happening.

Her chest burst with the butterflies flapping in her belly. Every single nerve-ending in her body tingled, and for a moment she thought she’d unknowingly slapped a dozen salva patches on the side of her neck.

Or chugged an entire bottle of bourbon followed by a handle of moonshine.

She wobbled a bit.

“Our turn,” Edwin whispered in her ear.

She gave a quick nod.

With a nudge, they began to walk, just as practiced. The blonde counted each step in her head. 

Left, one. 

Right, two. 

Left, three. 

Right, four. 

Raelle felt her friends’ and family’s eyes on her, Byron giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up and Tally...Tally?...next to Abigail and Glory, all but jumping in place with a silent cheer. 

Reaching the end of the path, Edwin unlooped his arm from Raelle’s. Giving her a peck to the cheek, he stepped away.

Berryessa offered the blonde an encouraging smile, but Raelle didn’t see it. 

She didn’t see the sunlit yard, warm streaks of yellow and orange bathing the bright green grass and blooming orchids, roses, and daisies, the whites, blues, and purples shimmering with mother nature’s happiness. She didn’t see the scattered petals mixed with fallen red and golden leaves leading toward the tree she stood before, strong and sturdy, its branches graced with dancing fairy lights and cozy colors.

She didn’t hear the music or the muted chatter.

Didn’t smell the familiar Cession air, warm and honeyed, the faint hint of soil and sky mingling and mixing together. 

All she knew was there was a ring in her pocket and Scylla was somewhere nearby.

And, goddess, did she want to give her that ring.

Taking a deep breath, shoulders rising and falling, Raelle worked to steady her nerves. She peeked down at herself, subtly patting her pocket.

Ring was still there.

Her leg began to bounce, and she mentally yelled at herself to calm down.

The voice sounded a lot like Anacostia.

It was fine.

It was only Scylla.

It was only their wedding.

Goddess, their wedding.

They were getting married.

Her and Scylla.

Finally.

Today. 

Right now.

After so long, so many years, so much heartache and fighting and working together. 

So many moments of pure joy, of smiles, of that gorgeous laugh that Raelle could listen to for the rest of her life.

Somedays, she felt like this was all a dream. That she had actually died that day back in China, and this was her heaven. 

How else could she get so lucky?

Standing there, surrounded by people she loved, memories and moments, waiting for forever.

She silently laughed at herself.

Scylla would make fun of her for eternity if she knew what she was thinking.

Thankfully, Raelle was banking on that eternity coming true.

Now, she waited for Scylla.

She’d wait forever for her. 

But, she was supposed to be right behind her, right?

A swell of murmurs teased Raelle’s ear, and she glanced toward the guests. 

And promptly swayed on her feet, boot dropping back a half step to steady herself.

Scylla walked down the aisle, Anacostia at her side.

Raelle forgot what it felt like to breathe, because the sight of Scylla in that dress took away every ounce of air on the planet and refused to give it back. 

She stared, mouth falling open, as Scylla took one step, then another. Toward her.

Toward _them_.

It was like a fairytale dream. A movie. 

So perfect it couldn’t have been real.

A hand grabbed her arm, and she didn’t know she was even starting to step toward her girl, one boot nearly catching on the other, about to send her tumbling, hopefully into the arms of her future wife, until she was forced back, “Wait.”

Raelle licked her lips as Byron, who had snuck up at seeing his friend’s intentions, patted her arm and went back to his spot.

She’d have to thank him later.

Whenever she remembered anyone else existed besides the vision in front of her.

Raelle’s eyes tracked Scylla as the distance between them closed until they were mere steps, mere untaken breaths, from each other. Anacostia let the brunette go with a smile, leaving the couple alone.

Scylla bit her lip, eyes taking in her fiancee, “Hi.”

Raelle stared at her, throat bobbing as her eyes took in every inch of her.

Dressed in white and so breathtakingly gorgeous Raelle forgot what words were. The way the silk shimmered in the light, like a lighthouse guiding a wayward sailor home. The curve of her elegant jaw that Raelle wanted to press her lips to, the way her hair called for Raelle to let it loose and run her fingers through. 

“Rae?”

Raelle sucked in a breath, “Goddess, you’re beautiful.”

Scylla giggled, “Not too bad yourself, Collar.” Her mouth wobbled with emotion.

Raelle gave her a shy wondrous smile, saying the only words that came to mind, that she could even remember, “I love you."

Her eyes were softer than the sunset, “I love you, too.”

Raelle’s voice quivered, “Hi.”

Scylla shook her head, utterly charmed, “Hi.”

Berryessa’s words boomed, drawing everyone’s attention except the couple’s, “A blessing on the Collars and the Ramshorns and their union.”

She looked at the couple expectantly.

And waited.

Raelle’s eyes widened as she reached out for Scylla, “Right.” 

They were supposed to do something.

Scylla giggled again, taking her hands with a wink.

“As rising moon and setting sun.” they spoke in unison.

Tally stepped up, draping a handful of ribbons, purple, blue, and white, over their wrists, wrapping the threads around their hands in unbreakable knots.

Berryessa continued to speak, but the couple wasn’t listening.

“Breathe, baby.” Scylla whispered, squeezing Raelle’s hands.

Raelle finally blinked, “You shouldn’t look so pretty if you want me to.”

“Charming.”

“Aren’t married, yet. Gotta keep you happy.”

“After we’re married?”

“Happy wife, happy life.” 

“Raelle.”

The clearing of a throat brought them back to reality. Berryessa looked at them, “The vows?”

Oh.

Right.

They had agreed to do their own vows.

A drunken idea on Raelle’s part that somehow just stayed on the To Do list.

Damn it.

Raelle nervously nodded.

She had lost the coin flip during the recital.

She had to go first.

Oh, goddess.

Scylla rubbed the back of her knuckles, offering silent support and encouragement.

Pursing her lips, Raelle gathered her thoughts.

“I love you.” she cleared her hoarse throat, emotions coating her words, “I love you more than anything. When I met you...I was a mess. You found me. You’ve always found me. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” She stared into blue eyes, letting the rest of the world drop away and speaking only to the brunette holding her hands, “You gave me something to fight for. To believe in. I was so lost. And you showed up and smiled at me, and I was home. I believe in you. _In us_ . No matter what. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always come back to you. Because, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side. There’s nothing else I believe in except that you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and I will do anything to make you happy. I promise to never leave you. I promise I will always love you. I promise to spend every single day of my life letting you know how much you mean to me, because I wouldn’t have a life without you. You _are_ my life. My life went from being a hot garbage plan to everything I could ever dream of. _More_ than I could dream of. You always chose me. Even if I didn’t deserve it. Even if it hurt you. You chose me. I promise I will always choose you. I will fight for you. I will love you.You made me see how beautiful the world is. How there is beauty in even the most mundane or macabre. You taught me how to live. You, a Necro, taught a Fixer what life is. What it means.” A shrug, “You’re _it_ for me, Scyl. You’re my life. Always will be. I’ll always love you.” A cheeky grin, “Marry me?”

Scylla sniffed, tears glittering in her eyes as Raelle finished quietly with a bashful head dip. The brunette blinked, tilting her head back for a moment in an attempt to not let the tears fall. She huffed a wet chuckle as Raelle lifted their hands, wiping at her cheeks.

Letting out a breath, Scylla kissed the side of Raelle’s hand before it dropped away. 

Catching Scylla’s eyes, Raelle noticed the tiny hint of nerves in the blue depths. “You and me, Scyl. You and me.”

Scylla nodded, hearing the words for what they were. It was just them. No one else. Only the two of them talking, like they did every day and every night. She took a moment, composing herself before speaking.

“I was never supposed to love you. I wasn’t supposed to care about you. But, I met you, and all it took was one smile, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. No matter what I did, what I told myself, tried to make myself feel or think, I wanted you. I needed you. You...you saw me. In a way no one ever had before. You listened to me. Wanted to know about me. You would tell me stupid jokes to make me laugh and would visit my dorm in the middle of the night because you wanted to dance with me in the moonlight.” Another sniffle, “I always hid. My entire life I hid who I was, what I was. You saw through every attempt I made to hide. And, you held out your hand. You were patient with me. Offered yourself and never pushed me for more than I was able to give. You made me feel safe. You _made_ me safe. You became my family. You brought me into yours. I told you I was a Dodger. That we left. Had no attachments. We went away. Those we cared about went away. You took my hand and were willing to go anywhere with me. You offered to stay if I stayed and go if I went. How could I not love you? When I thought I lost you,” her voice broke. Raelle’s foot slid forward, the toe of her boot lightly tapping the side of Scylla’s ankle, drawing a tiny smile. “When I thought I lost you, it was the worst moment of my life. Because, I don’t want to lose you. I want to go where you go. Always. I want to hear your stupid jokes and dance with you under the stars. I want to hold your hand and protect you from a world that doesn’t always want us. I want to protect you from anything that would hurt you. Whether it’s in this world or the next. I will _always_ be grateful that you smiled at me that day by the practice field. That you skipped your first day of training. You gave me a family. You gave me hope. You gave me something I thought I would never have. I promise to be with you, at your side, forever. I know what it is like to think I would have to be without you, live a life without you in it. That’s not a life at all. I choose to live. _I choose you._ ”

Both had tears streaming down their faces.

“Can I kiss you?” Raelle asked, swallowing back a sob. She looked to Berryessa, “Can I kiss her?”

Berryessa looked at the brunette, "Do you, Scylla Ramshorn, swear to honor and treat Raelle as your equal, to love and cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes."

"Do you, Raelle Collar, swear to honor and treat Scylla as your equal, to love and cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do. I will. Of course. Yes."

Berryessa chuckled, “Rings?”

Raelle nodded, “Ok.” She tried to reach for her pocket, but her tied up hands held her back. 

“Here,” Tally bounded up, quickly unknotting the strands. She reached into the pocket of her dress, pressing something into Scylla’s hand before bouncing away with a teary wink, “You two are adorable, and I love you both.”

As soon as the small ropes disappeared, Raelle shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out the ring, “Um,”

Scylla raised her left hand, “I think you put it on the ring finger.”

Raelle rolled her eyes, “So bossy.”

“Wait till later tonight.” she joked wetly.

Raelle laughed, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks as she shakily grabbed her hand. Carefully, slowly, she slid the ring onto her finger, not breathing until it was securely in place. She drew the hand to her mouth, reverently kissing the band and the finger it was on, “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Stuck with me now.” she winked and held out her own hand. 

Scylla easily slid the ring on, a simple gold band with tiny markings on the inside, rubbing her thumb across it before letting their joined hands lower, not releasing her hold.

Raelle spoke to Berryessa, but her eyes never left Scylla, “Now?”

“You may kiss your bride, Captain Collar.”

“Ramshorn-Collar.” Raelle corrected as she stepped forward, pulling Scylla to her as she moved.

Scylla’s hand automatically went to her face, cupping her jaw as their lips met. Sweet, chaste, mouths melded together like they had a million times before and would a million times after. A sense of complete calm overtook the couple. Cocooned in what could only be described as coming home, they whispered promises of devotion and loyalty in their touch.

As they slowly broke apart, their noses brushed fondly. Raelle breathed out, “We’re married.”

“Yeah,” Scylla’s thumb stroked her cheek, “We are.”

“Best day ever.”

Scylla brushed a kiss to her cheek, words caressing her ear before she lightly bit the lobe, “Wait until tonight.”

If Raelle stumbled twice down the aisle because she was too busy watching the way hypnotizing happiness radiated off her wife and how the dress outlined her curves just right, then she stumbled twice.

And if she got a bit drunk at the reception and tried to propose to Scylla again, well, renewing your vows is a thing.

Just like knowing every day was an anniversary and she could dance with Scylla whenever she wanted.

Because they were wives, and that’s what wives do.


End file.
